runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Host JD
Runecrafting Background Runecrafting is arguable the slowest skill in the game, many people choose not to train the skill claiming that it's too slow and the benefits are limited. Runecrafting is a skill unique to RuneScape, and is the most profitable skill at high levels, it is the second rarest 99 in the game only after Dungeoneering. However, only one player has 200,000,000 Runecrafting experience whereas over 30 people have 200,000,000 Dungeoneering experience. My take on the issue I believe that people neglect Runecrafting because they focus in on the amount of experience gained per hour or minute or whatever instead of focusing in on the skill itself. Runecrafting is the most calming skill in my opinion because you don't have to fight anyone for spots or kills, you don't need to worry about bringing food or antipoisons with you, and it is the most gratifying 99 you'll ever get. Comments If you want to comment on this, please do so here. Free Trade and '07 Wilderness Background Recently Jagex has introduced a referendum to bring back the free trade and wilderness systems from 2007. At first many people speculated this was false because there was no way you could vote against the referendum and you could enter anyone's username to vote, but this was fixed after 24 hours, however, there is still no option to pick free trade over old wilderness or vice versa. My take on the issue This is obviously a legitimate vote but it has many flaws, there is no set percent or number of users required to pass the referendum, it is an all or nothing vote, and there is no guarantee that this update would occur even after the vote. I would not like this referendum to pass because it would shatter the influence of investors and hoarders on the economy, it would also make it nearly impossible to buy common items if there is no set price on the grand exchange. For example; if you wanted 50,000 pure essence and went to the Grand Exchange to buy the pure essence, how would you know what price to enter in for the essence. Also, people who gather materials needed for skills (e.g. dragon bones, pure essence, and gold ore) could set the price of the object at anything they wanted, it would collapse the economy completely. Imagine an economy where simple items like dragon bones were only sold on the Grand Exchange for over 50,000 gold pieces. The only clear benefit I see from free trade is the disposal of "junk-trading" and the weakening of merchanting clans for a short period of time (eventually these clans will exploit resources like dragon bones and cause prices to soar exponentially). The wilderness update, however, could be beneficial, since places like Fist of Guthix would be moved away from wilderness and into safer areas, same with the Corporeal Beast and other bosses residing in wilderness; but when I think about it, it could be bad since the Chaos Elemental could be moved to Lumbridge or something and cause havoc to lower level players, but I'm sure Jagex wouldn't be that mean (right?). Comments If you want to comment on this, please do so here.